Currently, advertisers who advertise in an offline media (e.g. magazines, journals, newspapers, Yellow Pages, etc.) may supply a phone number, email address, or a website URL in an advertisement as contact information. Thus, a reader of the advertisement may contact each business individually in order to receive more information regarding the advertised good or service. However, contacting each business individually may often be inconvenient for the reader of the advertisement, as well as for the business fielding such inquiries.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.